Revelation
by skipster-chic
Summary: He has known her since they were born and they are bestfriends. Now on the eve of her wedding to his rival he realizes and professes his love to her. Oneshot maybe...


Hello readers! So umm I had another idea and this is intended to be a one-shot. Oh yeah and since I'm in a happy mood tell me your birthday in a review and when it's your bday I will say happy bday to whoever in my author notes or review replies in my other stories.

A/N: There is no ogre or devil either... I wanted it to be more realistic.-

* * *

Revelation

Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu have been best-friends since they were in diapers. Xiaoyu had always had a school girl crush on Jin and he had always known but he had never paid her any attention. He never really saw her for what she was until he thought it was too late.

They had gone to school together, had grown up together since they were born, had spent practically every waking moment together and they had loved each other. Their love wasn't the type of love between lovers but rather between friends. They had never seen each other in that way, well he never saw her in that way, but she saw him that way. She had always loved him and Jin knew this, but he thought that she would always be there waiting for him at anytime that he had wanted. Well he was wrong.

Over the years they had acquired more friends. Xiaoyu never dated but Jin did, oh did he ever. The two had made a pact that if by senior year neither had dates for the prom that they would take each other.

That pact had changed the moment that the tekken tournaments began. During Xiaoyu's first match she had met Hwoarang and they had went to prom together and had been together all through college until present. And Jin, he had met Julia. They had been together through college also but broke up because Julia had wanted to move back to the states.

Now as Jin watched Xiaoyu walk down the isle at the rehearsal dinner for her marriage to Hwoarang an astounding revelation washed over him. He loved his best friend, his rival's fiancée. He was so unsure of what to do. He was the best man in the wedding for christ's sake, which was only after Xiaoyu begged and pleaded Hwoarang.

He couldn't believe that these passionate emotions were now revealing themselves. He waited at the altar for Xiaoyu now. He was a stand in for Hwoarang, an example, as Hwoarang watched from a pew in the front row. As Jin watched her walk down the isle he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if she were walking down the isle for him.

He shook these thoughts away from his mind. Their marriage was tomorrow and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for them so he decided to hold his peace and never speak of these feelings, however he was very indecisive. But he knew that after they were married he couldn't bear to face them so he would have to move away, run away from this problem and away from her.

At the altar Jin and Xiaoyu said their practice vows and now it was time for the kiss Xiaoyu leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. She hadn't done that in so long that he had forgotten what it felt like. He could've sworn that just for a split second he could feel a mutual connection between the two of them. She pulled away and the moment was lost. But now Jin's internal question was, did it have to be lost forever.

When the rehearsal dinner was over Xiaoyu rode home with Jin because it was bad luck for the 'groom to be' to see the 'wife to be' the night before the wedding and the sun had just gone down. Since none of Xiaoyu's other friends had any room for her at their places she chose to stay at Jin's.

After Jin's epiphany their ride to his house was very awkward.

"What's bothering you?" she asked extremely concerned.

"You, Xiaoyu! I love you!" was what he wanted to say but instead settled for a curt, "nothing."

"Don't you lie to me Jin Kazama," she said narrowing her eyes, "I'm not stupid, I know you better then that. C'mon I'm your best friend, Tell me!" she demanded.

"Problems at work."

"Hey, remember when you tried to lie to me in high school? You sucked then and you suck even worse now so spit it out before I make you. Tell me or else I will do something that you will find repulsive."

"It's nothing." he said once more as he pulled into his driveway. She held her head low in defeat for she had given into him.

He began to walk up the stairs to his house with her following behind him.

"You hungry or somethin?" he asked putting his coat away.

"Or something... some hot chocolate please." he nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare their drinks.

He came and sat down next to her a few minutes later, handing her a mug.

"Thanks." she said as he nodded a reply.

"So how are you and Julia doing?"

"We decided to see other people."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't love her. I love someone else." he said walking into the living room as she followed.

"Who?" she asked inquisitively. "Who's the mystery girl?"

"..." he was speechless. "So what was that repulsive thing that you would do?"

"What?"

"If I didn't tell you what was bothering me."

"Oh umm come here." he did as she instructed and he sat down next to her. To his surprise and delight she leaned over and kissed him. She had expected him to pull away or scold her, but to her surprise his only response was deepening it. After a while she came to her senses and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said as she did that, he didn't expect her to kiss him. She had caught him off guard so he had taken advantage of it.

"It's ok..." she said as things between the two of them got very awkward.

"Well I'm off to my room, you know where your guest bedroom is. Goodnight." he said walking or rather rushing up the cascading stairs.

"Jin, wait." she called to him but it was too late for he was already in his room.

She quickly got up and ran up the stairs after him.

"Jin." she said as she opened the door and walked in. He quickly turned spun around on his heels.

Xiaoyu blushed at the sight of him in his boxers but then scolded herself for it wasn't like she hadn't seen him like this before, but it _had _been a long time. She shrugged it off and sat down.

"We should talk." she said motioning for him to sit down next to her. He nodded and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry about what happened it's just that..." he didn't know what to say, was he ready to tell her?

"What if... What if things had been different?"

"How so?"

"What if it were me waiting to marry you tomorrow instead of Hwoarang. Xiao I- I'm selfish."

"No... Why would you say that? You are the kindest person that I have ever met, but I have to ask you what brought this on so suddenly?"

"It was never a suddenly thing, it's an always thing." he leaned over and kissed her. She responded at first but then pulled away.

"Please don't ask me to do this." she said reluctantly.

"Just make a choice for me."

"Ok."

"I love you, always have and always will. Now if that doesn't change anything then I want you to go and get married tomorrow and live happily and never think of me ever again, but if it does then I'm asking you to act upon your feelings and love me too. I just want you to be happy."

She nodded and tried to speak, but was at a loss for words.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Was it a good one? Please review and tell me your thoughts I.

xoxo

S.C.


End file.
